Legend of Piccolo
by Bob the Warrior
Summary: Before there was the great Son Goku, before there was his father Bardock, before Kamesennin became a great warrior, there was the first Z Warrior, Piccolo...This is his story...
1. In the beggining...

Legend of Piccolo  
  
Written by: Bob-sama  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own DB/Z/GT.. I could give a damn about GT though..  
  
   
  
   
  
Long ago, before there was the great Son Goku, before there was his father Bardock, before there was even the Muten Roshi, there was, the original Piccolo, who valiantly defeated Garlic Sr. Who was the protégé of the 208th Kami-sama. Who was, though no one knew, the first alien to land on Earth.  
  
   
  
"SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
A scream echoed throughout the semi-deserted woods, as a young woman was being attacked by four burly men.  
  
"Come on now, darlin', we ain't gonna' hurt ye none," the leader, as it looked, said to the beautiful woman.  
  
"Huhuhu, you're funny, boss," said a buck-toothed idiot with curly hair, who was then kicked in the nuts by the young redhead.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Suddenly the boss, who was a fat tall guy who shaved his head and wore glasses, slapped the woman; "You shouldn't do that to you're superiors, stupid bitch." The woman just growled at him.  
  
The two others, who were concealed under hats so you couldn't tell who they were, just laughed heartily, until a branch from a tree shot through the idiot holding his nuts. He fell to the ground instantly. The other three looked confused until they looked behind them to see a cloaked figure.  
  
"Leave, and I won't kill you," the figure said in a deep, gruff voice. The fat leader just laughed.  
  
"So you got a good shot on Bucky here. Doesn't mean you can beat me one-on- one."  
  
"We'll see," the figure said seriously, though if one looked closer, behind the hood you would see a smirk. The woman did.  
  
"Johnny, kick his ass!" The fat leader directed to one of the other two, who proceeded to take out a knife.  
  
"Ho BOY!!" He yelled, charging at the figure at full speed, and took a slash at him with his knife. But there was a problem.  
  
The cloaked person was gone. "What th-arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was cut neatly in to by the figure, who reappeared right behind him. Needless to say, the remaining two men and the redhead were completely surprised.  
  
"OH SHIT!" The two men screamed and started to run, but were cut short when both of them just exploded. The woman started to crawl away.  
  
"Please, oh please don't kill me, I beg of you." The figure just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't kill you. But may I ask a question?"  
  
"I-I-I g-g-guess," The woman stuttered.  
  
"Do you know of the one called Kami-sama, the God over this planet? If so, do you know where to find him?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, a-a-a-and n-n-n-n-no. T-t-"  
  
She was cut short. "Please don't stutter. It gets on my nerves."  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, to find Kami-sama, you must first find Karin-sama, the one who watches over the Super Holy Water. To find him, you must find Mutaito- sama, Karin-sama's best friend." The woman was still scared, but determined to please this seemingly invincible character.  
  
"Ah, I know of the great Mutaito. I will be on my way now. Thank you for your time." The figure turned to leave, but the woman stopped him.  
  
"E-excuse me, but what is your name?" The figure smiled back.  
  
"Piccolo." He said, before putting on a gust of ki and flying away. The woman was very surprised.  
  
"He just-just-just.flew."  
  
  
  
A/N: Exiting, huh? I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can get my lazy-ass up to do it. Remember, R/R!!  
  
  
  
   
  
  


	2. Kamesennin's young days...

Legend of Piccolo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Written by: Bob-sama  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT  
  
  
  
While the warrior Piccolo searches for the great master Mutaito, the very master's students were in a field, training, being watched by their master, Mutaito. Their names;  
  
Kameck and Tsurin.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed Kameck as he landed a double kick to Tsurin, with a follow-up backfist. Needless to say, Tsurin met the ground. Tsurin groaned, getting up.  
  
"Nice one, Kameck," Tsurin said, smiling and getting into a fighting stance. Kameck did the same.  
  
"Let's GO!!" Kameck yelled, throwing a punch at Tsurin's head, who nimbly dodged to the side and kicked at Kameck, but Kameck disappeared. Tsurin quickly turned around, blocking Kameck's fist. Both of them jumped away from eachother. Mutaito smiled with pride for his two former students. This training session was actually a reunion. Mutaito is 150 years old, while Kameck and Tsurin are each 70.  
  
"Nice try, Kameck, but you'll have to do better than that." smiled Tsurin.  
  
"Heh, I'm just getting started, you fool," Kameck replied, also smiling. Then Tsurin raised his index finger, charging something. He smirked.  
  
"What are you." Kameck started, baffled, but was cut off when Tsurin pointed his index finger at him.  
  
"DODANPAAAAA!!!" Tsurin screamed, shooting a ki blast out of his finger and straight at Kameck. The old warrior barely had time to dodge and the kiaho blast hit a nearby tree, blowing it apart. Tsurin had a grin on his face now. Mutaito was even baffled.  
  
"Very.nice.Tsurin.also a nice dodge, Kameck." Kameck smiled at Tsurin, "Yeah, that was pretty good, Tsurin, but not as good as this." Kameck cupped his hands to his side, charging a kiaho as Tsurin did.  
  
"KA.ME.HA.ME.HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kameck screamed, throwing his hands out and sending an enormous kiaho blast at Tsurin, who was trying to think of what to do. He smiled, finally thinking of something, and jumped up right over the attack as it obliterated half of the trees on that side.  
  
Mutaito was, again, astonished, "Amazin--WHAT!!!" Mutaito yelled, looking up.  
  
"What is it, Sensei," Kameck and Tsurin said together.  
  
"Someone's coming," Mutaito replied.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? If you guess who it is..your intelligence level is average. 


	3. Piccolo vs. Mutaito...THE SHORT FIGHT...

Legend of Piccolo  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Written by: Bob the Warrior (originally Bob-sama)  
  
  
  
The figure in the sky was but a mere dot when the master Mutaito and his two students, Kameck and Tsurin, looked up to see him. But the "dot" quickly got larger, until it landed right in front of the trio. He was about seven feet tall, and although they couldn't see his face underneath the hood of the cloak, the being radiated a confidence that would put any evil being into a cowardly wuss.  
  
But, without thinking, Kameck and Tsurin thought he was evil and immediately tried to attack him. Kameck threw a punch at his face at the same time that Tsurin threw a roundhouse kick to his gut.  
  
Both connected, but neither had an effect.  
  
The figure's arms shot out, his hands connecting with both of their faces and sending them both skidding to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Mutaito stood there, looking down at his pupils, then looking back up to the being.  
  
"Pay no attention to them, they did not think when they attacked you. May I ask your name and why you are here?" Mutaito asks.  
  
"My name is Piccolo. I'm here to ask you a few questions. First of all, are you the great Master Mutaito-sama?" Piccolo responds, then asks.  
  
"I am. I'm afraid I do not take disciples any longer."  
  
Piccolo sneers, looking disgusted, "I'm not here to be taught by a weakling, old man, I'm here to ask if you know of the great Karin?"  
  
Mutaito ignores the comment, "I do."  
  
Piccolo crosses his arms, "Then take me to him."  
  
Mutaito smirks, "Only if you can defeat me, the great Master Mutaito-sama."  
  
Piccolo waves his hand, " I've no time for foolish-OOOFFF!!!!" Mutaito's punch sends Piccolo himself skidding across the ground, but unlike Kameck and Tsurin, he immediately got up, glaring at Mutaito and wiping blood of his face, "You'll regret that old man," he said, taking off his cloak to reveal a green and purple being with antenna's. Mutaito chooses to ignore this and attacks him head on. Piccolo easily sees it coming and jumps over Mutaito, grabbing his neck in a stranglehold, choking him but slacking just enough for Mutaito to breath. Piccolo then throws him to the ground.  
  
"I win. Now will you take me to Karin?"  
  
Mutaito gets up, rubbing his neck, "Yes, I will take you to him, but let us wait for Kameck and Tsurin to awaken."  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how did you like. Please read and review, I'll have the next chapter up hopefully shortly..emphasis on shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
IBob the Warrior/I 


End file.
